Right Here
by Summer J. Holmes
Summary: i'm no good with summaries so i'm not writing one. This is a Jason McCann story
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Breaking news. Bomber Jason McCann has been shot down by LVPD." One of the reporters announced and in that one moment, my life ended.

"No. He cant be dead. He promised he'd be back." I whispered as tears began to fall.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" My mum asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice. She took one look at the TV. "Well its about time!" Her comment made me want to cry harder.

"Mum." I sobbed getting her attention. "No. Maybe he was being forced to do all of it. Maybe he was just a lost boy that was looking for an escape. Maybe he didn't want it at all." I told her as I remembered everything.

"What gives you that impression?" The older woman snapped her face angry.

"The way he acted at times - how he ran. He was afraid!" I yelled more tears flowing free. Noticing this, my mum came and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, darling." She apologized as I cried on her shoulder. "I missed a lot while I was away, didn't I?" Laurie asked and I nodded once again. But I didn't tell her. "I have to go, I'll be back soon. I promise." She informed but she didn't know that they were the last words he ever said to me. As soon as the door shut, I let all the pain out and cried over the loss of my one love.

"You promised me! You promised you'd always be _right here._" I cried to a ghost who I knew couldn't hear me. "You promised you'd come back for me. I love you, Jason." I whispered before I remembered something - _The Letter_!

I loved Jason McCann and this is how i came to fall for him.

**AN: so hey guys this is just one story i'm doing on the side at my dads because i cant update my others because the laptop i'm writing them on is at my mums. Anyway hope you liked it. **

**Summer xx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lilly. C'mon I want to go into Hollister." My best friend Lucy yelled as I walked from Costa with my coffee.

"I'm coming! Keep your wig on!" I replied with a sigh. Nothing comes between Lu and shopping. Nothing. As I was walking toward my friend, my phone started buzzing a text from Logan - my boyfriend. But me being the clutz that I am accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I apologised not looking my victim in the face.

"Don't worry its fine." They replied and it was then that I looked at them. He was hot - no not just hot he was. No words. He was gorgeous. "Let me buy you another coffee; I was the one not paying attention after all." He offered but I shook my head.

"No I was the one texting I should probably get you a new shirt." I replied with slight laugh when I noticed that his white shirt had a big coffee stain on.

"There's no need, I've got plenty. I'm Jason." Jason introduced with a charming smile that made me weak at the knees.

"I'm Lilly. Its nice to meet you Jason." I replied with a small smile of my own.

"So how bout that coffee huh?" The guy asked and I nodded texting Lucy telling her that I'd catch up with her later.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Just a coffee." I replied getting my purse out of my bag but Jason stopped me.

"I'm paying." Jason told me, his face serious but his long hair slipping into his eyes made him look really young. I gave in as with one look from him. When our drinks were ready, we sat at a table and just talked.

"Where are you from?" Jason asked curiously.

"England but came here about a month ago with my mum and best friend for a long holiday because my dad died." I answered with a grimace.  
"You don't like it here?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I love it here but I have to go back to England soon." I sighed and took a sip of my hot drink.

"You don't want to go? I would it isn't all that great here." The boy joked with another grin.

"How old are you?" I asked he only looked around sixteen maybe seventeen.

"I'm seventeen. You?" He replied.

"I'm sixteen." I answered with a smile and he smiled right back. "Any siblings?"

"I have an older brother Alex. My parents put us into care when we were little." The seventeen year-old stated and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I apologised; I didn't know if it was a touchy subject or not I know that my dad is.

"What happened to your dad?" Jason question and I tensed a little.

"He was a soldier fighting in Iraq and he set off a mine. He died on the flight to the hospital." I explained not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. If I had known it was something like that I would never have asked." He apologized and I nodded. Jason looked slightly guilty though don't know why.

"Erm. I have to go. I'm sorry Lilly." Jason stated rising from his seat. "Can I have your number?" He asked with a cheeky grin and I nodded taking his hand and writing my number on the back of it.

"There you go." I grinned as I felt a tingle run through me when I had taken his hand.

"I'll see you soon." He looked behind his shoulder at where I was still sat and I waved.

When he was gone, I phoned my mum asking her to pick me up which she did five minutes later. "Lucy at the hotel?" I asked as I got into the car.

"Yeah she got back about an hour ago while you were talking to some guy." Laurie replied giving me a look.

"I bumped into him and spilled my coffee all down his shirt." I stated innocently.

"Was he cute?" She questioned.

"Yes." I nodded. "Very."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" My mum asked as we turned into the car park at the hotel.

"I don't mind." I replied.

"Good because you and Lucy have the room to yourself; I'm going out." I was informed. I nodded.

"So that's why you're so dressed up." I stated with a smile and the older woman nodded. "Well have fun." I said as I got out of the car and made my way to our hotel room.  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I was greeted by Lucy as she jumped from the sofa and ran at me.

"Okay calm down Lu and I'll tell you." I replied calmly, walking around her to sit on the sofa. Once she had calmed down, I told her. "Well I bumped into him and spilled my coffee down his top-"

"I know that!" She cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok he bought me coffee and we sat and talked. But he had to go and he asked for my number." I informed her and as I spoke, I could feel my lips form a grin and my skin flush slightly.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OMG! LILLY GOT A DATE!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Technically, I haven't Lu. I doubt he'll even ca-" I want you to rock me, rock me, rock, me yeah, I want you to hit the peddle heavy metal, show me you care. My phone rang. "Unknown number."

"Its him! Answer it then!" Lucy ordered with the largest grin I had ever seen.

"Hello?" I answered, holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey Lilly its Jason." The boy I had met only today stated and I smiled.

"Hey Justin. What's up?" I asked earning a smack over the head from Lucy.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come out tonight?" Justin offered. I could hear the smile in his voice as if he already knew my answer.

"I'd love to. What time?" I replied and I heard Lu squeal in excitement.

"Say about eight?" The guy stated and after telling him yes, I put the phone down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven. What time he picking you up?" Lucy replied

"Eight." I told her.

"Well at least I have sometime to get you ready." My best friend stated. Dragging me into my room, she ignored every one of me telling her no. Once I was finally free, my make-up and hair were done and I was wearing a white dress that reached just above my knees and a black leather jacket with a deep blue scarf. I also wore deep blue heels to match.

Knock! Knock!


End file.
